marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Davis (Agent)
|gender = Male |clearance = Level Blue |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (10 episodes) |actor = Max Osinski |status = Alive}} Davis is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, working for them before the HYDRA Uprising and returning to the Agency once Jeffrey Mace took over as Director and S.H.I.E.L.D. was reestablished following the signing of the Sokovia Accords which Davis supported. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jemma Simmons]] Agent Davis was assigned to a team tasked with the assistance of Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in investigating the StatiCorp facility in Batesville, Utah, following the destruction of the Particle Accelerator. After Fitz used the D.W.A.R.F.s to take readings from inside and uploaded the data, he ordered Davis to pack up the rest of the equipment and head back to the Bus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs After a few years, Davis joined Jeffrey Mace's S.H.I.E.L.D.. He checked Yo-Yo Rodriguez's S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch as she entered Zephyr One. She asked how was his wife and Davis said she was growing bigger every day. Rodriguez told him that his wife rather not hear it, so Davis corrected his answer and said she was more beautiful every day. Davis later was in Zephyr One, checking the status of the injured Chinatown Crew members.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Davis joined Agent Alphonso Mackenzie in the mission to rescue Phil Coulson and Melinda May from South Ridge Penitentiary. In Zephyr One, Davis received from Leo Fitz a suitcase with Ghost Infection Antidote. As the team landed with the Containment Module in the prison, Mackenzie sent Quake to led Davis and Prince to find Coulson and May. Davis and Prince used I.C.E.R.s to get to the two. Later, Mackenzie sent Davis and Prince back to the prison to help the police take control of the prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup On Zephyr One, Coulson asked Davis for any developments in their search after Lucy Bauer and Eli Morrow. Davis said there were not, but a Quinjet was approaching. Director Mace contacted with the plane and said he was coming to arrest Quake and Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan As Zephyr One was ready to take off, Davis noticed Mackenzie on his motorcycle. Davis warned him that it were the Director's orders that no one could leave, but Mackenzie did not listen and hit him before riding away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Davis informed May and Daisy Johnson that they had reached reached the crash site of Mace, Coulson and Mackenzie, but there was no Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.10: The Patriot Davis informed Coulson that Sam Koenig was on his way to Zephyr One. Davis and Quake entered a bar to ask help from LT Koenig. Suddenly, Davis was attacked by a woman, who revealed herself as LT. She excused Davis. Later, Quake explained to Davis that Sam and Billy Koenig had been in the original Life-Model Decoy program. Davis thought that it meant the Keonigs were robots, but LT joked about it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Davis, Daisy Johnson and May's Team went to a warehouse where Tucker Shockley and other Watchdogs were hiding. Using I.C.E.R.s they caught them all. On Zephyr One, Davis was watching the cuffed Watchdogs while Johnson was interrogating Shockley. He and Prince then hold Shockley as he talked to Jeffrey Mace and Johnson. Suddenly twang was heard and Fitz and Simmons hurried to warn them that Shockley was the bomb. Johnson said to Davis and Prince to move and knocked out Shockley with her powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Davis informed Coulson that the Patriot Suit was located in Nome. Davis then came with Coulson, Johnson and Mackenzie to Burkov Mining Facility and helped in the search for Mace. Later, they arrived at an old facility in Russia, where Davis accompanied Fitz and Simmons. They heard that Aida was in the facility, so Simmons said she would find her with Davis. Fitz said it did not less his concern so Davis sarcastically thanked him. The two did not found Aida, but watched as she escaped in the Watchdogs Submarine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Relationships Family *Wife Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Jeffrey Mace - Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague **Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **LT Koenig - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **May's Team - Teammates ***Melinda May - Team Leader and Colleague ***Piper - Colleague ***Prince - Colleague *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider Enemies *Watchdogs **Tucker Shockley *Spirit of Vengeance *Life-Model Decoys **Aida **Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † **Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy) † **Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy) † Appearances Behind the Scenes *In the press release of the episode The Ghost, Max Osinski was credited as "Agent Red". References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:May's Team Members Category:Level Blue